The need for a satisfactory urethral catheter holding device has existed in hospitals for a long time.
Experimentation with different types of adhesive devices were unsatisfactory because they did not remain attached to the patient's leg or the catheter would slip out of the device.
Stretch rubber straps and VELCRO fastening devices which encircled the thigh were unsatisfactory because: (1) if they were tight enough to stay in position they had a constricting effect, interfering with venous return from the lower leg and (2) if they were too loose they would slip distally on the thigh thereby causing pull on the urethral catheter, resulting in patient discomfort.
A variety of ways are employed to secure a medical tube or the like to a patient as is shown in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,159,947; 2,727,512; 2,898,917; 3,430,300; 3,542,321; 3,677,250; 3,683,911; 3,826,254; 3,834,380; 3,900,026; and 3,918,446. A device for receiving such a tube and securing it to the patient's skin by an adhesive, for example a pressure-sensitive adhesive, is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,727,512; 2,898,917; 3,430,300; 3,542,321; 3,683,911; and 3,834,380. These devices fail to provide adequate security against longitudinal movement of the medical tube. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,677,250 and 3,826,254 disclose typical prior art devices in which the medical tube is engaged by a tape or the like that is adhesively secured to the tube. These devices are difficult to secure to the medical tube. When the tape is secured directly to the medical tube, it can pinch the tube closed.
In the hospitals, a catheter may be inserted in a patient and may have its inner end positioned within the urinary bladder, kidney, ureter, biliary ducts, the thorax, or other body cavity.
It is desired to prevent the catheter from pulling out of the bladder, and it has been conventional to fasten the catheter to the leg of a patient by means of rubber bands. More recently, VELCRO attaching means have been used to attach the catheter to the leg of the patient.
These attaching devices have been somewhat less than satisfactory because they can slide up and down the leg of the patient, especially if the patient is walking.
The invention is highly advantageous over the prior art in that it provides complete security against unwanted longitudinal movement of a urethral catheter even with extensive movement of the patient. It is also advantageous in that it provides for attachment and removal of the urethral catheter or a drain tube without removal of the securing device. It also provides for a very simple and quick attachment and removal of the connector between the urethral catheter and drain tube.